


Cum, Your Majesty

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: EXO (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Choking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, M/M, Prince Kim Jongin | Kai, Prince Oh Sehun, Prince Park Chanyeol, Rimming, Royalty, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Sparks Challenge, Top Oh Sehun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Chanyeol is horrified at the idea of his lovers living in his Palace whilst their fathers work up new treaties, but he needn't worry. He never needs to worry. They work best at keeping their relationship a secret whilst ensuring each other is thoroughly satisfied in their rare meetings.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Cum, Your Majesty

There's definitely much to worry about, Chanyeol muses, as he paces his room. He needs to keep his father as far out of this as he can; as far away from the truth as humanely possible. This meeting came at a vastly inopportune time. Why his father needed to try and flesh out more treaties with districts at now of all times. It's dangerous - not for his Father but for  _ him _ . 

Prince Sehun and Prince Jongin will be in his palace at any moment - and god forbid anyone found out they were in a relationship. A very not-so-wildly-accepted polyamorous relationship, with all three of them dating each other. They met when they could; their last time meeting was at the birth of Prince Jongdae's child. They'd managed to sneak off and have a moment in one of the servant's quarters times but this time was different. This time, Sehun and Jongin would be staying in his castle; not their own private owned homes.

The panic and anxiety leaves him as a familiar pair of arms wraps around him; broad and strong. Chanyeol leans into them with a sigh. "Jongin, you're here early."

Jongin answers by simply pressing some chaste kisses down the side of Chanyeol's throat. "Sehun arrived shortly after me. I'm sure he'll be up soon. Servants?"

"Sent off for the day."

"You always think ahead."

"Who, Chanyeol?" Another voice echoes around the room as Sehun quickly slips in. "Chanyeol thinks? Come now, Jongin, we all know that's a lie."

"Treason."

"Going to lock me in the dungeon? Chains and all? Kinky."

Chanyeol scowls slightly but it melts away in moments as Jongin sucks gently on his neck.

"How long do you think we'll have?"

Chanyeol turns in Jongin's arms to face him, sighing softly as Sehun joins them, gently sandwiching Chanyeol between them. "Lunch will be in about twenty minutes."

Sehun sighs behind Chanyeol. "That's not enough time for what we had in mind."

Jongin's head shifts, peering around Chanyeol. "And what  _ do  _ you have planned?"

"You'll find out tonight." Chanyeol smooths Jongin's hair down and smiles. Jongin raises an eyebrow but he doesn't pursue the issue.

Chanyeol is quick to twist, allowing them to fall on his bed. There are definite perks to being a Prince - the double queen-sized bed with no way to ever fill it up. Their legs naturally tangle together; Jongin ends up in the middle, his left hand taken by Chanyeol and his right taken by Sehun. They say nothing, merely falling asleep next to one another, exhausted by travels and worries.

When they wake up, they find food left for them on the table by the window, but they deftly ignore it. 

It takes them minutes to have Jongin naked, on his knees, his legs spread across the middle of the bed. Chanyeol takes his time licking around his hole, fingers pushing in as hard as he dares. Jongin shivers, body shaking as he moans into the pillow, grasping onto Sehun's hands for some form of purchase. 

He finally pulls back; he's been working Jongin's hole open with his tongue for a good ten minutes now. He keeps his fingers thrusting, twisting inside Jongin, watching. He can tell from the angle of Jongin's head, he's watching Sehun jerk himself, slowly, making himself hard as he watches Jongin's face contort. Chanyeol can only imagine what he looks like as he continues thrusting his fingers further and deeper into the Prince's hole. 

Jongin groans, shaking his head. "Enough. More.  _ Please _ ."

Any further begging Jongin might have is immediately cut off as Sehun gently forces himself into Jongin's mouth. Chanyeol watches Sehun's face as Jongin eagerly begins work, head bobbing almost instantly. He admires them as he removes his trousers and underwear. He grips Jongin's hips, the only warning the younger Prince has before Chanyeol lines up and thrusts forward. Sehun gasps out, body shuddering as Jongin is forced forward; Chanyeol can imagine the vibrations shooting through Sehun as Jongin chokes. Chanyeol leans back, giving Jongin a moment to pull back and do his best to gasp breath before he starts thrusting. He keeps them solid, hard, forcing Jongin back and forth between them.

Chanyeol and Sehun's eyes meet for a moment and Sehun nods. He grips Jongin's shoulders, starting to thrust himself into Jongin's mouth, leaving him at the mercy of his two lovers. 

Jongin moans, yelps and groans as much as he can with Sehun's cock in his mouth, scrabbling at the sheets. Sehun tilts his head a moment before looking up at Chanyeol. "We should swap next time."

"Oh?"

"You should see how he's crying. Gorgeous. Are your nerves on fire? Balls tight and begging?"

Jongin tries to nod and Chanyeol can only smirk before gasping as Jongin tightens around him, letting out something of a muffled yes as his throat gets fucked. Chanyeol shifts, leaning his weight on Jongin to gently wrap his hand around his throat. He can feel Sehun's cock there, shifting, fucking hard and he groans. 

He leans back, starting a faster, more bruising pace and Jongin screams. From the way he clenches around Chanyeol and spasms underneath him, Chanyeol knows he's just cum. Sehun yells out next, forcing Jongin back onto Chanyeol as he grips Jongin's hair, pushing into his mouth as his own orgasm hits and Chanyeol's eyes roll back as his own orgasm hits. 

He pants, leaning over Jongin before pulling out and shifting to the side. Jongin collapses on his chest, panting, and Chanyeol smiles, gently wiping his eyes. "Liked our plans?"

"Oh, most  _ definitely _ ."

Sehun lays next to them with a grunt, stroking through Jongin's hair. "We should get cleaned up as soon as we can stand. They'll send someone for us for dinner soon."

Chanyeol nods and sighs, holding Jongin on his chest as tight as he dares as he slowly comes down from his orgasm high. 

This is going to be the most interesting time they've spent together yet.


End file.
